The Orca's Daughter :
by Eliadora
Summary: Darkstorm is a strange dragonnet . She's a Seawing , but she's a mind reader. She has 4 fiends : Vortex , a Icewing , Fireline , a Sandwing , Eliadora , a Rainwing hybrid , and Thunerstorm , a , um , very strange Icewing...
1. Prologue

THE ORCA DAUGHTER:

~ PROLOGUE~

It was raining.

The water, falling from the sky, emitted a multitude of little noises on the blades.

The wind was blowing on the waves that shimmered under the moons.

These shone in the darkness. One of them was full, and the others were only a scratch in the sky.

A dragon was flying a little lower, scrutinizing the immense expanse of water.

It was a sea dragon, although the brilliance of the moons and night gave it the appearance of a NightWing.

His eyes watched every little corner, every tiny patch the sea could hide. It was that night, he knew.

That night, this seemed like a night like the others, that the prophecy of the mysterious and unknown NightWing would take place.

Nautilus, lost in thought, shook his head. "A prophecy invented by a NightWing, what an idea ... Finally if one can use these dragons as a powerful secret weapon ... And this time the five elect cannot escape ..."

He smiled. "In a submarine cave, it is less likely to escape, ... perhaps the SeaWing, ... But if the other dragonflies are his friends, he will never abandon them, like Fatespeaker, that imbecile of false Dragonnet of Destiny ... And I would personally watch over them to be his friends ... "

Thinking about it, he drew closer to the water.

He was now flying at the waves, so that the waves licked his wings at each beat.

Nautilus narrowed his eyes.

"If there is no egg in the water - which is certainly the case - I found it on an island ..."

The dragon was already beginning to move higher, when a white spot in the middle of the water would attract his attention.

He wanted to fly higher and praise, but the shiny little spot called out to him ...

He approached this egg - for the white spot was an egg - and looked at him carefully.

The eggs of the SeaWings were of a bluish white, somewhat like a wing of ice, sometimes covered with blue and green, but they remained rather clear.

But this one was strange darker, more blue, more scintillating.

"Well, anyway, it's always a Sea Wing egg ... And there's no other egg in the middle of the ocean ... Well, I guess ..."

Nautilus was exhausted, soaked to the bone (even though the Sea Wings loved to be wet, they liked it less water weighing their wings at the point of flight), hungry (he had not eaten anything since the day before) , and did not want to look for another egg in the middle of the blades.

It is therefore necessary delicately between its paws.

"It's crazy, an egg should be dead for a long time, and yet it's still hot ... It's a chance that it's not eaten by a shark ..."

He flew towards the cave.

"Will it be a male, or a female?"

I always wondered how the mothers do to know if it is a male or a female ... In any case, it will be born tonight, and it is not hard to guess ..."

Indeed, the egg moved so much that it threatened to break.

But Nautilus was in great haste to return to the cave, and did not take care of the egg.

At that moment the egg broke into a thousand pieces, and the dragon in the egg fell into the water.

Nautilus plunged it out.

The sea dragon was slipping on the scales of the dragon, which managed to catch him and lift him out of the water.

The young dragoon, frightened, wounded a squeal.

\- Irrrrrrk

\- Calm down, you get to the subterranean cave.

\- Awrrk

\- We arrive…

They arrived near a tiny island, where the waves crashed on its sides. The dragon dived underwater.

\- Hold on tight!

\- Awrrk?

They came in front of a submarine entrance. Nautilus called:

-Cirrus!

-Nautilus …

\- I bring a new recruit!

They reached a cave.

It was much larger than the outer island, and it was astonishingly luminous.

The light came from an opening camouflaged in the rock.

The moons always shone above their heads.

-A SeaWing, then!

\- Uh ...

-Oh, sorry, a _female_ SeaWing!

Nautilus was a little lost in this avalanche of hostility, but Cirrus had always been like that.

"I must find a name for him;

\- Very good. You will call me when you have chosen. I'll get the IceWing.

Cirrus left in the storm that was now raging.

Nautilus looked at the sky and then contemplated the young wagon:

It was dark blue, its luminous bands shining in the dim light.

He noticed luminous bands around his eyes and one on the corner of each eye.

It had the horns of a lighter blue, as well as under its wings, on its dorsal crest, and on the webs between her claws.

She had a birthmark on the neck also lighter.

But the strangest was neither his luminous bands, nor his lighter blue spot, nor his tail thinner than the tails of the other Sea Wings, had his eyes:

They were purple-red, and they possessed delicate golden trays which started from the pupil.

The wagon returned her eyes.

He continued:

"In memory of this tempest, I would call you Darkstorm."

\- Darkstorm? Said the little dragon.

\- And now, let's hope all our plan will work...


	2. Chapter 1

PART ONE

UNDER THE SEA

~ CHAPTER 1 ~

 ** _Some moon later…_**

Darkstorm would never understand the guardians of the cave: they wanted to educate them in order to serve a prophecy, and yet they did not seem to believe in it.

She had read in their minds that they wanted to use them for great revenge, while the elected did not even know what had happened...

Besides, the other dragons were of opinion:

Vortex only wanted to serve them when he knew what it was, and if he wanted, and he was not even sure of his judgment.

Fireline did not care, unless she could discover the world to show her splendor.

Eliadora thought that it was better to be wary, but she devoured with desire to discover the world.

Thunderstorm was anxious to travel.

That's what they thought.

Vortex was a wing of a little hammer, Fireline, a very beautiful SandWing a little crazy, Eliadora, a Hybrid RainWing a little shady and Thunderstorm, a strange IceWing very excited and very nice.

Darkstorm loved them all, notwithstanding the rancorous side of Vortex, Fireline's coquetry, Eliadora's sudden change of mood, and Thunderstorm's excitement. They had been reared by Nautilus and Cirrus, a furious SandWing called Scorpion, and a SkyWing named Ash.

Nautilus had taught them how to swim, how to fish...

Cirrus had taught them the weak points and strong points of the other dragons and had taught them to spit their breaths.

Scorpio has taught them to hunt, fight...

Ash had them to steal, and had helped them to spit their breath.

And in terms of learning to read, and learning history,...

They took turns.

Darkstorm was very fond of the art sessions, where she sculpted small statues.

She was the best way to give life to stone, wood, other materials ...

But his professors did not care much about art and Darkstorm preferred to show his works to his friends or to Ash, who always congratulated. She was also very good at drawing, and she was full of imagination.

Vortex liked to tinker, but was not his great passion. Nevertheless, he showed his tinkering to Darkstorm and the other dragons.

Fireline favored her bodily beauty and stopped showing others.

Eliadora loved to draw, paint and sculpt, and so she often went with Tornado in the arts room. She also had a bad idea of what she sometimes gave to Darkstorm when she needed it.

Thunderstorm liked drawing and painting and often joined his two elders without hesitation.

That day, they went into the fighting room.

Darkstorm knew and loved to fight, but hated to fight against Scorpio.

And she had to fight him first. Scorpio never ceased to scratch her, and to mock her wickedly.

-Let us see if this pretentious SeaWing can resist twenty minutes against me.

\- I'm not pretentious!

\- That's what we're going to see ... Attack me!

Darkstorm threw himself on the dragon. She gave him a series of claws and paws. He attacked all his attacks easily, while Darkstorm fought like a strike. She tapped him in the head. He defended himself with a reverse of his paw.

\- Too easy, the SeaWing! Attack in another way.

Darkstorm jumped on his back and tried to hit the ground. But the enormous dragon was too heavy and she barely managed to make him stumble.

The SandWing laughed at her:

\- You think you're smart!

She bit his neck. He grunted and threw Darkstorm on the wall. The latter, however, managed to rise thanks to its wings.

-And now to me! He went on the attack.

Darkstorm rolled to the side, protecting himself from his wing.

\- You do not get your head back enough!

He gripped her. She let out a little cry.

\- Poor little girl ! I hurt you ?

Insulting, Darkstorm threw himself on him.

He dodged.

\- Missed !

He clawed it at the muzzle. She grimaced, then came back to the charge, but the great dragon held her by the front leg and tipped her forward. Darkstorm crashed against the rock face.

\- Still missed! Now my turn! He threw himself on her. She avoided her claws, then rolled under her stomach and gripped her.

\- And that ? Perhaps it's "missed"? The Sand Dragon grunted:

\- That's what you're going to see!

He gave her a huge kick, so that she was thrown at the other end of the cave. She was unconscious, and a stream of blood flowed from her neck.

\- Next !

Thunderstorm rushed to Darkstorm, who was waking up and trying to get up.

\- It's okay?

\- Uh ... Like a dog crushing?

Vortex stood in front of the huge Sand dragon.

-You're completely sick!

\- Oh, I see that our very dear IceWing wants to fight. Let us see if it will hold longer than the Sea Wing.

Vortex threw himself on Scorpio. It was then that Darkstorm had an idea:

"Vortex? "

 _"You see that I am in full combat! "_

"I know ... concentrate your thoughts on the Sand dragon. "

 _"Good idea ... But, is not it cheating?"_

"He cheats himself!"

The Sand Wing made a vicious blow. Vortex, who had read in the thoughts of the dragon in advance, remedied the attack very easily.

Scorpio was unleashed. Vortex for all his shots with an ease that is almost scary. The dragon grew tired more and more.

\- That's enough...

To the next one!

\- Me! I want to try again!

\- You! sneered SandWing.

\- Yes! The Sand Dragon threw himself on Darkstorm. She dodged and struck. He did not expect it, and caught it in the face.

Furious, he reattached and Darkstorm threw himself under him. She scratched her front paws, rolled to the tail and scratched her hind legs. He collapses on the ground with a crash. The SeaWing blew her back, the tail, grabbed her with a wing and the plate on the ground. As he moved to free herself, she bit her tail. He moaned.

\- Pity ... Enough, enough...

-Who is the poor SandWing? I hurt you?

It releases the great dragon. At once he attempted an attack from behind. She turned, stooped, and the Sable dragon hovered over the head of Darkstorm and landed on the wall, knocked out.

\- Good game! He congratulated Thunderstorm.

Darkstorm smiled.

She took a fresh air.

\- Is not it?

She winked at Thunderstorm who smiled, too.

\- Of course ! I think the battle session is over for today.

A little later they met Ash. She demanded, somewhat surprised, whether the fighting session went well.

\- A wonder, thank you! Replies Darkstorm with a big smile.

Ash the view with a perplexed air and Tornado heard in his thoughts:

 _"There was something past in the battle room ..."_

Then Ash walked quickly into the fighting room.

As soon as she had gone away, Vortex added:

\- Oh yes, something happened...

While Enlightened kept on laughing.

-What now?

\- Now, on a history. Eliadora announced.

\- Yeah! Great! And it is Ash who made us the course. Declared Thunderstorm. Darkstorm and his friends arrived in the story room. The whole room was lined with cards and scrolls. Ash entered the room. Thunderstorm was jumping for joy.

-Can we talk about the legends of the Night Wings? Please !

\- All right, OK. In fact, bravo for yesterday's fight. And now, take the scroll " _legend of the Night Wings_ ".

Tornado unrolled the Scroll and began to read.

 _In the secret Kingdom of Night, a dragon named Mysterious lived. This one, was five years old, soon six. He learned, like all NightWings, his powers and how to use them. Mysterious was particularly gifted. This put a seven-year-old wristband, Umbrage, horribly jealous, for the young night-dragon was much more powerful and brilliant than her. Mysterious was serious and cultivated, unlike her. She slyly waited for the night to kill him. But the latter used his power and pretended to go to bed, but he stayed in the corridor and then put on the skins and cousins that formed his bed so that we have the impression that there is a dragon in. Umbrage was caught. What was his astonishment the next day, when Mysterious came to lunch at the common room. In rage, she defied Queen Starsky and became Queen. Immediately over power, she sent Mysterious to prison and sentenced her to death._

 _But he used his powers and escaped. Mad with rage, she pursued him with the guards of his army for three months and three days. Mysterious, feeling that the guards were going to catch up with him, went downstairs. The guards and the queen followed him. But Mysterious knew that there were sharp spikes, and he avoided them. The guards and the queen, not having seen the picks, threw themselves on them and were impaled alive. The queen, her heart pierced by a rock, died. The daughter of Starsky, Burning, ascended the throne, and Mysterious became one of the most illustrious Night Wings._

Tornado contemplated the sketch; represent the queen Umbrage pursuer Mysterious.

 _"This is the most stupid story of all Pyrrhia."_

This thought came from Vortex. Tornado, on his part, was a bit of his opinion.

\- This story is a very popular legend about the powers of the NightWings.

At these words, Darkstorm smiled, Vortex assumed an exasperated air, Fireline was not listening at all, Eliadora looked at the window and giggled, and Thunderstorm let out a little hiccup of astonishment. Despite the curious behavior of the students, Ash went on:

\- And now, take the Darkstalker scroll, or _legend of death._

Darkstorm rewound the previous scroll and unrolled the second scroll.

 _A long time ago, in the Night Kingdom, a strange dragon was found. He was very pale, and was strangely skeletal, and he was called Darkstalker. The other dragons called him a skeleton, and Darkstorm did not like it. As soon as he was tall, he called a skeleton dragon army that destroyed everything in its path. But the dragoons arrived at the captured and buried him alive._

Darkstorm refrained from raising his eyes to heaven.

 _"No, it's this story, the most debilitating story of Pyrrhia ..."_ Grumbled Vortex in thoughts.

\- Of course, this story is senseless, but that's how some NightWings sees Darkstalker, whose story we will study later ... So take the parchment History of Animus, since it does not exist of parchment especially on Darkstalker that is real or even plausible.

Darkstorm now had three parchments to open and closed.

After a little while, she managed to subdue the parchments and unfold the _Animus's Histories._

\- Read the paragraph on Albatross, then on Darkstalker, and finally on Fathom.

Darkstorm read the three paragraphs and looked at the animated objects.

 _"At last a story a little less ridiculous!"_

Sighed Vortex.

Darkstalker smiled. Thunderstorm imagined himself in front of a gigantic black dragon. Darkstorm reassured her in thought:

 _"Do not worry, if he attacks you, I bite him!"_

\- Okay, we're done for today. Will you rest.

The dragons rushed out.

-Prems for lunch! cried Thunderstorm. Darkstorm and Eliadora were the last to get out of the history room.

\- We'll play at Darkstalker and company after lunch.

61


	3. Chapter 2

~ CHAPTER 2 ~

After the meal, the dragons arrived near their rooms.

-What if we played Spectral and company?

\- Ok, who wants to be Albatross?

\- I want to.

Thunderstorm played Fathom, Eliadora played the queen, Vortex became the son of Albatross, and Fireline, Perl, the Albatross's granddaughter.

Eliadora walked round the palace, watching Albatross from the corner of her eye.

Vortex made a little bow and said:

-Ô your Majesty, your grandeur, your sublimity, O queen of the SeaWings, will you humbly serve your honor?

 _"Um ... Vortex, is not it a bit too much?"_ Eliadora thought a little taken aback.

 _" No !"_ Replied Vortex in thought.

-I'm going to supervise Albatross' work.

-Could I help you?

-Very well, watch the lower floors.

Vortex descended from the rock.

Albatross-Darkstorm jumped on Eliadora.

Half-played, half-fighting, the two dragons rolled into the cave.

Then Darkstorm pinned her to the ground, and pretended that she was cutting her head.

Vortex shrieked and went off in all directions, shouting, choking, crying, while everyone was clogging his ears.

Darkstorm put an end to the vociferations by killing him. It was then tears, and cry of despair.

Thunderstorm soon came to the scene and took a piece of stalagmite and killed Albatross-Darkstorm.

This one was more realistic than Vortex and uttered only a cry, then fell to the ground, dead.

Fireline mounted a stalagmite, and declared that she was queen. At that moment, Scorpion arrived in the room:

\- What is all the heck ?! And all those cries ?! Are you sick or what ?!

No one had time to answer.

Albatross-Darkstorm was trying to get up, but Thunderstorm fell on him with tails, wings and tangled legs.

Vortex had not seen or heard anything, and continued his lamentations.

Fireline tried to descend from the peak, but she slid majestically, made a spectacular and graceful glide and landed a little less gracefully.

Meanwhile, Eliadora quickly picked up what was hanging around and threw her into the river with a tail shot.

\- I repeat my question!

Darkstorm had succeeded in extricating himself, Fireline sat up, vexed, Thunderstorm tried to make Vortex understand that Scorpio was going to observe them.

\- What were you doing ?

\- Uh ... We were cleaning the corridor and ah ... we were talking about ... the ... the ... thingy, uh ... no ... the scrolly, uh …Scroll !

\- You are laughing at me ?

\- Yes ... Uh, no, not at all!

\- Mom, good, go to the art room!

\- Yes, we will continue our project!

Tornado winked at the others.

-Ah, the great statue! proposed Vortex.

Tornado clapped his head and shook his head.

"No, you do not!"

I'm talking about the magic project! That's why we have to endure the stupidities of the Night Wings in history! "

 _" Really ! "_

 _"Uh ... What is the magic project already?"_

"Um ... nothing, drop it, you'll see it later, in the art room ..."

They arrived in this one. They made sure all the guards were further away. Then Darkstalker made them come to their secret room.

-If we ever ask questions, we'll say we went for crystals!

They arrived in a room bathed in light.

It was covered with crystals that sent light back.

Above their heads, it held a dormer hidden in the rock. At all times of the day and even at night, the room was bathed in light. The light of the sun or the moons entered through the great skylight.

The dragons threw themselves on the crystals.

Darkstorm picked up a blue and black, with red-violet scrolls and some small golden glow like his eyes.

Vortex caught a white-bluish, flowing orange and black.

Fireline seized a golden and orange-yellow, covered with multicolored brightness.

Eliadora grabbed an orange and blue, veined with white, with multicolored bursts.

Eclaire caught a purple-blue, veiner of black with colored splinters.

After this they returned to the art room.

\- It was awesome! And to say that we were born in this room!

\- Cloons the parchments, Albatross would have lost his head after using his magic. And he's lost it as he used it.

\- A strange curse ...

\- If we put magic in the crystal. We would form a magic pendant that will protect us.

\- Good idea, but are you sure that we are animus?

\- At least one of us, I think ... anyway, I think it's worth trying. So they all tried.

\- Uh, I do not know if it worked, but my crystal is mid to palpitate.

Indeed, it was believed that the crystals were alive.

\- So it worked! exclaimed Vortex.

Darkstorm shook his head.

\- Maybe they were like that before.

\- Well, anyway, it will make a very nice pendant...

This remark came from Fireline.

\- Fireline is right. They took the art accessories to finish the necklace.

Darkstorm and Thunderstorm had taken a blue and purple chain.

But that of Thunderstorm had gilded reflections, as that of Darkstorm had black reflections.

Fireline and Eliadora had taken a golden chain, covered with multicolored shards.

But Eliadora's was a little blue.

Like that of Vortex which was silvered and bluish.

After hanging it, they began to construct the statue of which Vortex had spoken.

But at the same time, they spoke in thoughts. And they pretended to have visions.

They continued until the evening. Then they went to bed.

\- I'll have a premonition dream before you!

\- It would surprise me, I'm going to have a vision before you!


	4. Chapter 3

~ CHAPTER 3 ~

Tornado woke up.

She went into the crystal room.

She watched as no one looked at her and she passed through the dormer window.

Normally she would not have known how to fly, but she was training in secret.

"What a pity that other dragons do not know how to steal ..."

She herself did not think about her nocturnal escapades during the day so that the other wagons do not know and so they are neither jealous nor vexed.

She would go for a walk when she slept well and the day was not too long.

She was now heading offshore.

She had been flying for a very long time when she saw a small island in the distance.

She rested there until the moons began to descend to the horizon.

Afterwards, she quickly returned to the submerged cave and slept until the dawn.

Two days later she began her walk again.

The day she was very tired, and she slept for a long time every other night.

She began again two days later.

She passed the little island and headed east, that is to say, towards the Bay at the Thousand Scales.

She rested on another island, this time a little bigger.

The days passed.

She was going to walk farther and farther. Six days later she arrived in the Bay at Thousand Scales and met three SeaWings on a large island. One was dark blue, another was moss green, and the last was turquoise.

\- Hello!

\- Hi, you're probably not from here. We've never seen you here. Said the green dragon.

\- Uh ... no, I live in a corner retreat.

\- Alone?! Emitted the turquoise strap

\- No ... With my parents.

\- What's your name? Asked the blue dragon.

\- Darkstorm... And you?

"Here is Crayfish and Eelbuck."

The blue dragon marked the green dragon and the turquoise strap. And it's Froth.

Darkstorm was a little embarrassed. She knew no SeaWing, by Nautilus, and did not know how to react.

But she asked them questions about them, their ways of living and about their kingdom.

The SeaWings explained to him much about the SeaWings, but were a little perplexed.

She explained to them that her parents were hiding from the SkyWings and never spoke of the SeaWings because they had too much to do.

But the morning showed up and she told them to see them again.

She went to see them almost every night, too excited to go and find them, but one evening she realized that she could not pass through the skylight any more.

She went to see them as usual, but she did not find them at the usual place.

Astonished, she looked everywhere, without any trace of them.

They came out of nowhere, grabbed it and led it into a cave.

She asked them why so much precipitation, they explained that a battalion of SkyWings passed over the island and those they killed, or captured, the SeaWings they found.

All of them passed admirably well, they thought that the SkyWings were leaving and unfortunately the battalion saw Eelbuck coming out of the head thinking they had gone. They took Crayfish and Eelbuck, stunned and too dazed to try something.

But Froth resisted them. He disintegrated by biting, clawing, and spitting on the enervated and furious SkyWing. Tender of them tried to control the SeaWing enrage, Darkstorm slipped out of its hiding place, and left as quickly as its small wings could allow it. She flew, distraught and worried about the fate of the three SeaWings.

However, a SkyWing had seen her and pursued her.

She used cunning, stung and plunged into the water.

The SkyWing followed and drowned.

Then she stopped on a small island, where she hid.

She heard the SeaWing above her and dared not breathe.

She left, a little behind her hiding place.

As she was about to return to her hiding-place, she saw a little dragon's tail of undefined color glide through the skylight.

"Impossible, no dragon knows our hiding place and the guards are way too big to pass through the skylight ..."

Then she thought frightfully of the SkyWings. Then she reached the cave and went back to the dormitory.

All the dragons were asleep. She lay down again, exhausted. She was awakened early.

\- Today is the first class to fly with Ash.

Announced Thunderstorm.

The dragons arrived in an immense room, illuminated with light.

-To begin with, let us warm our wings. Ash began.

The dragons had to lean on their wings to muscle, open the wings to the maximum and beat them at a steady pace, and do lots of training exercises. Ash, seeing that they were really doing very well, continued, a little astonished:

-Now you have to jump from the little cliff and beat your wings to the platform there. If you have any worries, I will help you.

Darkstorm jumped first.

Followed closely by Vortex, Fireline, and all the others.

Not seeing any dangers, and seeing how easy they were to fly from platforms to stalagmites, and from stalactites to platforms, and so on, Ash went to join the other guards for some time.

Vortex dropped, placing his wings around him. But the speed saw him turn and he was dragged into a crazy spin.

He tried again. Every time he went. He began to control this spin to make it go faster.

Fireline flew gracefully, making pretty pirouettes in the areas.

Eliadora flew by flattering her wings a little, allowing her to fly in rapid turns, slalom between stalagmites and stalactites.

It was said that she swam in the air, pushing the closest stalactite with her forelegs, or sliding on the stalagmite with her tail.

Thunderstorm flew over her friends, fluttering and playing.

But what Darkstorm did not notice was that Thunderstorm had turned and struck a stalactite.

Without much gravity for Thunderstorm, who pulled out with a bump, but no one saw the sharp needle stand out and fall straight on ...Darkstorm.

The latter dodged the rock barely, but when the peak broke into a thousand pieces on the ground, an enormous section struck Darkstorm, which fell without knowledge.

When she awoke in the infirmary, three days later, she had the wings broken in shock, fortunately nothing else, the latter having damped the fall.

But for the duration of a moon, she no longer flew and dragged her wings behind her.

His friends, compassionate, built a harness for them hanging on his back.

A few days after she woke up, the dragons learned to spit their breaths.

Vortex spat ice, Fireline from the fire, but the other dragons did not spit anything, which made Cirrus angry.

He said that Thunderstorm should spit at least fire and that Eliadora too, because she was not completely RainWing, and that therefore, she should also spit something out.

Darkstorm could not participate, for it was a SeaWing, and that they spit nothing.

They went into the art room, and they began to paint again.

Darkstorm had painted a SkyWing cursed, boneless in the wings, and therefore could no longer fly, which she had spoken in history.

The moon passed.

His wings were repaired.

Darkstorm had great difficulty falling asleep that day, but, defeated by sleep, she fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 4

~ CHAPTER 2 ~

After the meal, the dragons arrived near their rooms.

-What if we played Spectral and company?

\- Ok, who wants to be Albatross?

\- I want to.

Thunderstorm played Fathom, Eliadora played the queen, Vortex became the son of Albatross, and Fireline, Perl, the Albatross's granddaughter.

Eliadora walked round the palace, watching Albatross from the corner of her eye.

Vortex made a little bow and said:

-Ô your Majesty, your grandeur, your sublimity, O queen of the SeaWings, will you humbly serve your honor?

 _"Um ... Vortex, is not it a bit too much?"_ Eliadora thought a little taken aback.

 _" No !"_ Replied Vortex in thought.

-I'm going to supervise Albatross' work.

-Could I help you?

-Very well, watch the lower floors.

Vortex descended from the rock.

Albatross-Darkstorm jumped on Eliadora.

Half-played, half-fighting, the two dragons rolled into the cave.

Then Darkstorm pinned her to the ground, and pretended that she was cutting her head.

Vortex shrieked and went off in all directions, shouting, choking, crying, while everyone was clogging his ears.

Darkstorm put an end to the vociferations by killing him. It was then tears, and cry of despair.

Thunderstorm soon came to the scene and took a piece of stalagmite and killed Albatross-Darkstorm.

This one was more realistic than Vortex and uttered only a cry, then fell to the ground, dead.

Fireline mounted a stalagmite, and declared that she was queen. At that moment, Scorpion arrived in the room:

\- What is all the heck ?! And all those cries ?! Are you sick or what ?!

No one had time to answer.

Albatross-Darkstorm was trying to get up, but Thunderstorm fell on him with tails, wings and tangled legs.

Vortex had not seen or heard anything, and continued his lamentations.

Fireline tried to descend from the peak, but she slid majestically, made a spectacular and graceful glide and landed a little less gracefully.

Meanwhile, Eliadora quickly picked up what was hanging around and threw her into the river with a tail shot.

\- I repeat my question!

Darkstorm had succeeded in extricating himself, Fireline sat up, vexed, Thunderstorm tried to make Vortex understand that Scorpio was going to observe them.

\- What were you doing ?

\- Uh ... We were cleaning the corridor and ah ... we were talking about ... the ... the ... thingy, uh ... no ... the scrolly, uh …Scroll !

\- You are laughing at me ?

\- Yes ... Uh, no, not at all!

\- Mom, good, go to the art room!

\- Yes, we will continue our project!

Tornado winked at the others.

-Ah, the great statue! proposed Vortex.

Tornado clapped his head and shook his head.

"No, you do not!"

I'm talking about the magic project! That's why we have to endure the stupidities of the Night Wings in history! "

 _" Really ! "_

 _"Uh ... What is the magic project already?"_

"Um ... nothing, drop it, you'll see it later, in the art room ..."

They arrived in this one. They made sure all the guards were further away. Then Darkstalker made them come to their secret room.

-If we ever ask questions, we'll say we went for crystals!

They arrived in a room bathed in light.

It was covered with crystals that sent light back.

Above their heads, it held a dormer hidden in the rock. At all times of the day and even at night, the room was bathed in light. The light of the sun or the moons entered through the great skylight.

The dragons threw themselves on the crystals.

Darkstorm picked up a blue and black, with red-violet scrolls and some small golden glow like his eyes.

Vortex caught a white-bluish, flowing orange and black.

Fireline seized a golden and orange-yellow, covered with multicolored brightness.

Eliadora grabbed an orange and blue, veined with white, with multicolored bursts.

Eclaire caught a purple-blue, veiner of black with colored splinters.

After this they returned to the art room.

\- It was awesome! And to say that we were born in this room!

\- Cloons the parchments, Albatross would have lost his head after using his magic. And he's lost it as he used it.

\- A strange curse ...

\- If we put magic in the crystal. We would form a magic pendant that will protect us.

\- Good idea, but are you sure that we are animus?

\- At least one of us, I think ... anyway, I think it's worth trying. So they all tried.

\- Uh, I do not know if it worked, but my crystal is mid to palpitate.

Indeed, it was believed that the crystals were alive.

\- So it worked! exclaimed Vortex.

Darkstorm shook his head.

\- Maybe they were like that before.

\- Well, anyway, it will make a very nice pendant...

This remark came from Fireline.

\- Fireline is right. They took the art accessories to finish the necklace.

Darkstorm and Thunderstorm had taken a blue and purple chain.

But that of Thunderstorm had gilded reflections, as that of Darkstorm had black reflections.

Fireline and Eliadora had taken a golden chain, covered with multicolored shards.

But Eliadora's was a little blue.

Like that of Vortex which was silvered and bluish.

After hanging it, they began to construct the statue of which Vortex had spoken.

But at the same time, they spoke in thoughts. And they pretended to have visions.

They continued until the evening. Then they went to bed.

\- I'll have a premonition dream before you!

\- It would surprise me, I'm going to have a vision before you!


	6. Chapter 5

~ CHAPTER 3 ~

Tornado woke up.

She went into the crystal room.

She watched as no one looked at her and she passed through the dormer window.

Normally she would not have known how to fly, but she was training in secret.

"What a pity that other dragons do not know how to steal ..."

She herself did not think about her nocturnal escapades during the day so that the other wagons do not know and so they are neither jealous nor vexed.

She would go for a walk when she slept well and the day was not too long.

She was now heading offshore.

She had been flying for a very long time when she saw a small island in the distance.

She rested there until the moons began to descend to the horizon.

Afterwards, she quickly returned to the submerged cave and slept until the dawn.

Two days later she began her walk again.

The day she was very tired, and she slept for a long time every other night.

She began again two days later.

She passed the little island and headed east, that is to say, towards the Bay at the Thousand Scales.

She rested on another island, this time a little bigger.

The days passed.

She was going to walk farther and farther. Six days later she arrived in the Bay at Thousand Scales and met three SeaWings on a large island. One was dark blue, another was moss green, and the last was turquoise.

\- Hello!

\- Hi, you're probably not from here. We've never seen you here. Said the green dragon.

\- Uh ... no, I live in a corner retreat.

\- Alone?! Emitted the turquoise strap

\- No ... With my parents.

\- What's your name? Asked the blue dragon.

\- Darkstorm... And you?

"Here is Crayfish and Eelbuck."

The blue dragon marked the green dragon and the turquoise strap. And it's Froth.

Darkstorm was a little embarrassed. She knew no SeaWing, by Nautilus, and did not know how to react.

But she asked them questions about them, their ways of living and about their kingdom.

The SeaWings explained to him much about the SeaWings, but were a little perplexed.

She explained to them that her parents were hiding from the SkyWings and never spoke of the SeaWings because they had too much to do.

But the morning showed up and she told them to see them again.

She went to see them almost every night, too excited to go and find them, but one evening she realized that she could not pass through the skylight any more.

She went to see them as usual, but she did not find them at the usual place.

Astonished, she looked everywhere, without any trace of them.

They came out of nowhere, grabbed it and led it into a cave.

She asked them why so much precipitation, they explained that a battalion of SkyWings passed over the island and those they killed, or captured, the SeaWings they found.

All of them passed admirably well, they thought that the SkyWings were leaving and unfortunately the battalion saw Eelbuck coming out of the head thinking they had gone. They took Crayfish and Eelbuck, stunned and too dazed to try something.

But Froth resisted them. He disintegrated by biting, clawing, and spitting on the enervated and furious SkyWing. Tender of them tried to control the SeaWing enrage, Darkstorm slipped out of its hiding place, and left as quickly as its small wings could allow it. She flew, distraught and worried about the fate of the three SeaWings.

However, a SkyWing had seen her and pursued her.

She used cunning, stung and plunged into the water.

The SkyWing followed and drowned.

Then she stopped on a small island, where she hid.

She heard the SeaWing above her and dared not breathe.

She left, a little behind her hiding place.

As she was about to return to her hiding-place, she saw a little dragon's tail of undefined color glide through the skylight.

"Impossible, no dragon knows our hiding place and the guards are way too big to pass through the skylight ..."

Then she thought frightfully of the SkyWings. Then she reached the cave and went back to the dormitory.

All the dragons were asleep. She lay down again, exhausted. She was awakened early.

\- Today is the first class to fly with Ash.

Announced Thunderstorm.

The dragons arrived in an immense room, illuminated with light.

-To begin with, let us warm our wings. Ash began.

The dragons had to lean on their wings to muscle, open the wings to the maximum and beat them at a steady pace, and do lots of training exercises. Ash, seeing that they were really doing very well, continued, a little astonished:

-Now you have to jump from the little cliff and beat your wings to the platform there. If you have any worries, I will help you.

Darkstorm jumped first.

Followed closely by Vortex, Fireline, and all the others.

Not seeing any dangers, and seeing how easy they were to fly from platforms to stalagmites, and from stalactites to platforms, and so on, Ash went to join the other guards for some time.

Vortex dropped, placing his wings around him. But the speed saw him turn and he was dragged into a crazy spin.

He tried again. Every time he went. He began to control this spin to make it go faster.

Fireline flew gracefully, making pretty pirouettes in the areas.

Eliadora flew by flattering her wings a little, allowing her to fly in rapid turns, slalom between stalagmites and stalactites.

It was said that she swam in the air, pushing the closest stalactite with her forelegs, or sliding on the stalagmite with her tail.

Thunderstorm flew over her friends, fluttering and playing.

But what Darkstorm did not notice was that Thunderstorm had turned and struck a stalactite.

Without much gravity for Thunderstorm, who pulled out with a bump, but no one saw the sharp needle stand out and fall straight on ...Darkstorm.

The latter dodged the rock barely, but when the peak broke into a thousand pieces on the ground, an enormous section struck Darkstorm, which fell without knowledge.

When she awoke in the infirmary, three days later, she had the wings broken in shock, fortunately nothing else, the latter having damped the fall.

But for the duration of a moon, she no longer flew and dragged her wings behind her.

His friends, compassionate, built a harness for them hanging on his back.

A few days after she woke up, the dragons learned to spit their breaths.

Vortex spat ice, Fireline from the fire, but the other dragons did not spit anything, which made Cirrus angry.

He said that Thunderstorm should spit at least fire and that Eliadora too, because she was not completely RainWing, and that therefore, she should also spit something out.

Darkstorm could not participate, for it was a SeaWing, and that they spit nothing.

They went into the art room, and they began to paint again.

Darkstorm had painted a SkyWing cursed, boneless in the wings, and therefore could no longer fly, which she had spoken in history.

The moon passed.

His wings were repaired.

Darkstorm had great difficulty falling asleep that day, but, defeated by sleep, she fell asleep.


End file.
